


He Gets It

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [17]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Money Is Not A Problem, Rare Pairings, So Rare There Wasn't Even A Tag For Them Without Dex Getting In On The Action Apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: Kent may not have grown up with money, but the thing is he learns how to spend it, and spend it well.Nurse, however, is utterly effortless with his Chill™ and his hipster NYC looks and his poetry-spouting several-inches-taller-than-Parse beautiful-face-hair-skin-tattoo self.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My response to [ this Nurse/Parson headcanon](https://hockeycaptain.tumblr.com/post/146780299907/derek-nurse-kent-parson).
> 
> Initial note:  
> Okay listen: While I like to hc Derek “Unchill” Nurse when shipping him with one William Poindexter, in relation to Kent “Suffering Trashbaby” Parson I can absolutely read Nurse’s chill as the outcome of the privilege of always having the money and looks that get you everything.
> 
> [First posted to tumblr July 2, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/146790525330/derek-nurse-kent-parson)

Kent’s always had looks, but he’s still new money. Hence the flash cars and watches and designer snapbacks and real-diamond-studded cat collars designed by Yeezy. Kent may not have grown up with money, but the thing is he learns how to spend it, and spend it well.

Nurse, however, is utterly effortless with his Chill™ and his hipster NYC looks and his poetry-spouting several-inches-taller-than-Parse beautiful-face-hair-skin-tattoo self. But Nurse is rarely actually comfortable around his peers/cohort at Samwell, because most of them don’t come from money. Shitty was chill and had money, but also family pressure. Same goes for Jack Zimmermann, but he was so focused on hockey (and personal redemption) that they don’t actually share wealthy-childhood experience, for all that they both had wealthy childhoods. Nurse never had pressure like either of those guys. But he still hated the bigoted conservative dickfaces at Andover and didn’t get on with them.

But Parse gets it, in a way. He’s not defensive about money, like Dex. He’s got his own strange less-than-privileged background that has led to this wild-money kind of life that is somehow all his own. Nurse respects the hell out of that, because Parson’s a self-made man. Nursey’s never gonna shit on his money or try to go back on it like Shitty did, because he loves his family and doesn’t resent them at all. He’s grateful for the opportunities he’s had. But he knows he’ll never make as much money as he started out with. He doesn’t need to, in general or as a personal drive.

And he’s grateful that now he can fly himself out to Vegas on a whim to see his hot older boyfriend who’s also such a freakin’ dork. They go to sports games and Cirque shows, go shopping for ridiculous items and lose them ridiculous places. Kent does Nursey’s eyeliner for him, since Nursey’s just as likely to jab himself in the eye. Kent is graceful where Nurse is clumsy. Nurse is chill where Parse is like this giddy child of sunshine. 

He’s almost ashamed the one time he compares KP to Chowder, but for god’s sake this is a grown man swooning over a lion-sized housecat plushie and loading it into the passenger seat of his car, forcing Nurse to kick him out of the driver’s seat because like hell he’s riding backseat behind that thing. Kent doesn’t care, he keeps his arms wrapped around the seat hugging the cat anyway. Halfway home, he switches seats and wraps his arms around Nurse.

Things quickly go south from there,  _if you know what I mean._

“Not in front of Murrsey!” Nurse tries to object, but his voice comes out somewhere between a laugh and a groan, and he doesn’t object at all the rest of the way home. 

In fact, he’s really quite vocal in his affirmations.


End file.
